


Tamagotchi

by thefuckistevvs



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blood, D.va bonds with the junkers, D.va eats disgusting basically, D.va is bffs with the junkers, Disgusting eating habits, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, cursing, some slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: The handles were tight on her grasp, fingers trembling, lip bloody from her biting it. Here it comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> D.va has PTSD, and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Maybe the junkers know how to deal with it? And what's the deal with Roadhog?
> 
> this was supposed to be short but spiralled into... this.

"GG, EZ!" 

Hana giggled, reclining on her chair as she rolled her shoulders, cracking them along with her fingers, the screen on her computer blinking with a neon sign that said VICTORY. She took the can of soda in her hand, chugging what remained of it, throwing it without care to the garbage can behind her and missing.   
She sighed, gaze looking up at the bunny shaped clock on the wall. 2:00 a.m., Hana rubbed her face as she locked her computer and got up from her chair lazily, her toes touching the fuzzy pink carpet. Putting on some ridiculous pink bunny slippers and taking her phone, Hana ventured to the outside of her bedroom. 

Hana stepped into the cold grey hallway, completely different from her room. The dim lights were illuminating the hallway faintly, her fuzzy slippers making a slight squeaky noise as she walked through the many doors across the hallway. 

When Hana was recruited by Overwatch she thought it wasn't going to be any different from being part of South Korea's militia, but she had been very wrong. For example, she couldn't just randomly wander into the kitchen and grab a box of cereal like she was doing in that moment, dragging it to the table as she fetched the milk from the fridge.   
Hana hummed, pouring the milk into the colorful cereal; she sat down as she ate in the dark, phone illuminating her face as she hunched, knees pulled in with her chin resting on top of them. She sighed, eyes darting around the empty dark kitchen. Her fingers twitched, an unsettling feeling crawling up her stomach as she stared at her bowl of cereal, fruit loops absorbing the milk puffing up slowly as she just stared at the bowl. 

Her phone vibrated, grounding Hana as she bit her lip, bringing the device to her face as she texted with one hand, shoving spoonfuls of cereals into her mouth with the other, milk trickling down her chin without care as she went through the comments on her livestreaming channel. 

\--- 

The handles were tight on her grasp, fingers trembling, lip bloody from her biting it. Here it comes. 

She chewed on her raspberry bubblegum, blowing a bubble as her eyes focused on the coast line. Cold sweat rolled off her forehead as she continued to chew, ground shaking beneath her Meka. She exchanged a glance to the ones at her side, Mekas of different colors accompanying their pilots bouncing their Mekas in place as they awaited for the main event. Here it comes. 

Hana had met them all before, but in different circumstances. The Meka on her right was a royal blue with orange flames painted on the side of it, penguin stickers on the chassis standing out in the sun. Pro_Pingu was his handle name, but Hana couldn't recall his real one. She once fought against him in the Go Go Bot tournament two years ago, and he was a good player she recalled. Taller than her, skinny, big round glasses and a freckled face. The fact that he was there alongside her made the situation feel far more real than she wanted it to be. 

The water rumbled, bubbles racing to the surface as the ground began to shake and her grip grew tighter as the metallic skin broke the water apart, rising up. 

Here it comes. 

\---

"Here it comes!" 

Something warm and slightly sticky softly crashed against her face, bouncing off her forehead and falling into the plate under her. The pancake laid flat on the plate, soft and delicious prompting Hana to put down her handheld videogame beside her, raising her plate to her eyes as she shouted, "More!" 

"Comin'!" Lucio said loudly, flipping another pancake and throwing it to Hana's plate, landing dead center. Another one followed, landing on the stack as Hana grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, squeezing it above the pancakes slathering them completely. 

Once done, she began to crudely slice on them with a fork and shoving the it into her mouth, syrup rolling down her chin and cheeks as she devoured her pancakes. M&M pancakes- her favorite. 

"How's my infinite pancake special?" Lúcio smiled as he continued to flip the pancakes, green frog apron tied to his front. Dweeb. 

"Do you really make the batter yourself?" Hana said between chews, food flying out of her mouth as she spoke. 

"Nah, store bought. But I added the candy in it!" 

The kitchen was small, far more personal than the huge kitchens in the main food court. It allowed them to make their own food if they wished to, even though Hana would just gorge herself with cereal and caffeine. Lucky for her, Lúcio was a good cook and always offered to make meals for them. 

"Any news from Winston?" Lúcio asked, adding chocolate chips to the batter on the pan as it sizzled in the heat. 

"Mmph," Hana swallowed, cleaning her sticky mouth with the back of her palm loudly. "He said we need to be ready in case there's a new mission, and that it should be soon 

"Talon is hitting hard, so almost everyone is in lookout missions. There are few of us in base right now." Hana licked her fingers, proceeding to lick the fork and knife next. 

"Nervous?" Lúcio asked in a hushed tone, maybe asking himself the same thing. 

"Whatever." Hana stared at the remaining pancakes on the plate. "Who cares! Another!" 

Lúcio chuckled softly, flipping the pancake into the air and into Hana's plate. She raised her plate expecting the pancake to land on it, but a hand snatched it from the air before it landed. 

Hana turned around to face the culprit, but Jamie was already shoving the entire pancake into his mouth, giggling with mouth open as pieces of chocolate flied off. 

"Thnmpmts Mphh!" Jamie spoke with the pancake still in his mouth, pressing his hand against his lips to prevent the pancake from spilling out. 

"Hey!" Hana lightly tapped Jamie's shoulder in a fake punch. "Rude!" 

"Hey Jamie, want some pancakes?" Already knowing the answer Lúcio put a plate with many pancakes in between Hana and Jamie. 

Both grabbed a bunch, Hana slathering them on maple syrup and Jamie basically dumping blueberry jam on top of them. 

"Hey Roadhog, want some pancakes?" Lúcio called out, prompting Hana to turn around on her seat. Roadhog stood at the other side of the kitchen, a big ceramic pink bowl with bunnies painted on the sides (Hers, of course) on one of his giant hands, pouring instant oatmeal on the bowl. He groaned lowly, pouring milk in the bowl and stirring it softly. 

"So you're stuck with us as well?" Hana asked as she continued to eat her breakfast, eyes fixated in Jamie as he also shoved food into his mouth without any care. 

"Roight, the doctor told us to wait." He slathered more jam into his pancakes, forgetting about his knife and fork to grab at them with his hands, shoving them into his hungry mouth. Lúcio had attempted to teach him how to eat with forks, but it wasn’t a matter of him not knowing how to use them but more like not actually _caring_. Hana thought it was because Jamie was from the outback, but Roadhog had really good table manners, so it probably was just Jamie. 

"Can't wait!" He laughed as he used his fingers to scoop the left over jam on the plate, licking his fingers gingerly. "I hate waiting! Get too weird 'ere all scooped up! Ahaha!" 

There was a small thump on the table, Hana turned to see Roadhog sat on the other end of it settling his bowl of instant oatmeal a little bit too harshly against the wood. "M' sorry," Roadhog muttered. 

Hana was about to reach for her glass of chocolate milk, noticing the small ripples on it caused by Roadhog slamming against it. Her eyes fixated on the small waves on the glass, repeating again and again as they lost intensity. 

 

Hana wasn't in Gibraltar anymore, she was in South Korea. She was at the beach. She was at the coast watching the water bubbling, waving, rippling apart as it emerged. D.va gripped hard at the handles, heart beating and lips shaking. Here it comes. Here it comes. Here it comes. 

 

"Hana?" 

She gasped softly, eyes darting away from the glass of chocolate milk, realizing they were all staring at her. Hana blinked, staring back at the glass, the chocolate milk still. 

"You okay?" Lúcio asked, worry in his brow. 

Hana grabbed the glass, chugging it in one big gulp as she slammed it against the table when finished. "Yeah!" She claimed, grabbing at her cellphone as she started to tinker with it, already checking the comments left on her stream as she hunched into herself all in the while smiling. "No biggie."   
She didn't raise her head, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Jamie remembered something, and started to laugh at it, his laughter and the sound of Lúcio fork scraping against the plate, and Roadhog's spoon clattering against the bowl put her heart at ease, as she let up that breath she had no idea she was holding. 

She was in Gibraltar, and she was okay. 

\--- 

Hana was drumming her fingers against the table, head reclined on the surface as she stared at nothing in particular. Her fingers twitched, itching in a strange way as her gaze turned to her phone few inches away from her hand.   
She looked away from the device, rasping her knuckles against the surface softly. Hana sighed frustrated as she bit her lip; trying to find anything that could put her mind at ease.   
Hana sighed once again this time more frustrated than the last time. She decided in getting up away from the table, carrying her phone with her as she flopped on the couch in the common area, lying down on it with her head in the hand rest and her bare feet resting on the opposite one. She gently deposited her cellphone on the carpeted floor next to the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the plasma television on. 

"In today's show-" Beep. 

"Last episode Samara found-" Beep. 

"-Crazy sales! Call the number to-" Beep. 

Hana continued to change channels, not really paying much attention at what was actually broadcasting. She stopped when she reached colorful characters choreographing and jumping around. A sentai series she figured, she chuckled to herself as she continued to watch the broadcast. One of the characters was a young girl clad in an iconic pink unitard and long brown hair. She smiels around, screaming cliché catchphrases at her teammates. Hana's attention was fixated on that character, not wanting to acknowledge the similarities between her and the girl (with her popularity, it probably was not a coincidence). 

The girl in the screen posed, and she rode what was slightly similar to Hana's own Meka, except the design was based on a cat more than a bunny; Hana chuckled at this, she guessed cats were cute too. Her and the other teammates posed, and got in their own Meka versions. They posed more, and the Mekas fused together to form Mega Meka (or whatever its real name was), pointing to the sky in a "cool" pose. Hana began laughing hard, belly hurting at how ridiculous it was. Did she look that ridiculous while figthing? No, she was _cool_ , this was just absolutely weird and cliché. 

"Ultra mode! Justice defender!" The giant robot called out, brandishing a giant sword (Nerds) and waving it on the sky. Hana kept laughing, hands under head as she continued to watch the ridiculous show. 

"Foolish Rangers..." A deep voice called out off-screen, which prompted the robot to turn around wildly trying to find the source. "You have no chance against my ultimate form!" 

A omnic like figure stood in the middle of the city, posing ridiculous like the heroes, metallic skin glistening in the sun as it got ready to attack. 

 

Hana was in the coastline. She was staring at the giant omnic, staring at the appendages growing like tumors off it, looking down at them, like flies, like bugs, like the _humans_ like they were, mocking them, staring and staring. Moving. Carcass rusted and dripping from the water, the sun blinding her as she stared up at it, she stared up at it and she was so small so so small. 

Here it comes. 

 

Hana was in Gibraltar, on the carpeted floor as she fell from the couch, nails gripping first at her scalp and then at the carpet. Shoulders hunched as she heaved. Bright colors were in the corner of her eye, fingers twitching and shaking and hurting as she grasped with difficulty for the remote, turning off the television while she sweated cold. Her skin was freezing, ribs hurting and eyes stingy.   
She stayed in that position for what she felt a long time, her fingers still twitching in pain. Her phone rang with a notification, grounding her to reality. She reached for it, shaking, the warmth of her phone already feeling familiar on her hand.   
The screen lit up, fingers going through her notifications as her heartbeat slowed down, breathing went back to normal. She hunched into herself, staring at the phone. 

\--- 

"Hey mate." Jamie said calmly as he plopped himself in the couch. At one point Hana had sat on it after being on the floor, but she didn't realize when that happened. She bounced slightly from Jamie just throwing himself into the cushions, but she didn’t mind as she looked up from her phone to look at Jamie. 

"Hey." She replied as her eyes were glued to his right arm reaching for the remote, her stomach tightening as he turned on the television set. It was a different show on the screen, some ladies shopping for clothes and comparing the colors. She let out a breath she didn't know was holding, as she turned her eyes back into the phone, Jamie changing the channels until he reached the broadcast of a war. Hana knew he wasn't interested in history, he just liked to see the weapons and explosives. 

There was a rather loud explosion on the screen, and Jamie laughed obnoxiously loud while shaking the cushions. Hana chuckled, an uneasy feeling creeping up her belly but she wasn't sure why. War documentaries and the sort never affected her, not even after South Korea, so it probably wasn't that. It was more about a lingering question she had since months ago, but she never actually knew when was the right time to ask, she didn't want to accidentally upset the young Junker. 

They showed footage of the Schwerer Gustav on screen, and Jamie whistled in admiration as he leaned on his seat, eyes focused in awe. 

Hana figured that with Jamie, there wasn't really a "right time to ask". 

"Hey, Jamie?" She asked as she set her phone on the cushion next to her, crossing her legs beneath her as she stared at the program. 

"Hey." He greeted instantly, turning for her for only a second to turn his attention on the show. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Hana looked at Jamie from the corner of her eye, not entirily facing him- she felt a bit safer that way. 

"Go ahead bud!" He raised his feet to the table in front of him, peg leg tapping softly against it as he relaxed on his seat. 

Hana took a deep breath, spewing words before she even had the chance to think about what she was saying. Words just poured out of her mouth nonstop, cheeks flushing as she did so. 

"I was just wondering, you're from Australia right? How do you deal with that? That you were from there and, you know," Her toes curled, fingers gripping at the leather fabric of the cushions. "Just... how do you deal with the bad things?" 

Jamie was quiet for a while, and at first Hana thought he just didn't hear her, but he scratched his chin as he continued to watch the television. 

"I dunno'," he muttered, mouth twitching deep in thought. "Shit was normal for us back in tha' Outback. 

"I dunno. It's more of a thing of dealin' with it not bein' like shit anymore, roight?" 

Hana blinked. She supposed Jamie was right, his entire life had been pretty awful from the start, it was normal to him. Maybe he wasn't a good frame of reference. 

"Why, you got some bad thoughts?" He asked, once again biting his nails even though Hana has told him thousands of times not to. He would run his nail polish! Hana felt strange talking about this with Jamie, but she was deep into the conversation- she couldn't just lie at this point. 

"Kinda." She said with hands resting on her lap. 

"I got me some bad thoughts too, sometimes. Makes me mind go fuzzy and bad. Arm and leg hurt even tho' they're not there." 

"What do you do, then?" 

"Roadie helps," his metallic hand was picking at his already chapped lips. "E... 'E reminds me it's roight, things are roight. That no one is huntin' me no more." 

As sweet as that was and as happy as Hana was for knowing that Jamie had Hog to comfort him, Hana had no one at all- at least not in the romantic sense that could help her through that.   
There was Lúcio, she didn't harbor any romantic feelings for him (or anyone, really) but he was a great friend. She didn't feel right bombarding him with her weird feelings, however- she knew he probably had better things to do.   
Jamie? Not an option. He already had enough to deal with with his own panic attacks. Besides, he had Roadhog already.   
She sighed, leaning her head against the couch. 

"Ya gotta find what makes ye feel better, mate." Jamie said as if could read her thoughts. "It ain't the same for all, roight Hog?" 

Hana jumped to the floor in surprise as she heard Roadhog grunting behind her. She scrambled again into the couch, looking at Roadhog embarrassed that she didn't notice he was there. God, for how long has he been there? Now she felt slightly ashamed.   
She waved at him softly, and he just stared at her behind her mask. Unlike the others, for some reason she wasn't as intimidated by Roadhog yet she still knew she shouldn’t push her luck with the big guy. 

"Hey, Hog!" And yet she was talking again without thinking. Stupid. "Do you want to play some games?" _Stupid_. 

Roadhog grunted low and Hana took that as a "No", specially since he just walked away to grab at a book. She was slightly glad- the mental image of playing videogames with Roadhog was so ridiculous she couldn't even humor it.   
The conversation was dead now, Jamie turning his attention to a "How it's Made" program (it was the Pencils episode) and Roadhog with his book. Sighing, she took her cellphone once again, the little screen lighting up cheerly at her fingers. 

 

The alarm was extremely sudden, causing her to jump in surprise and drop her phone to her feet. Jamie jumped up attempting to stand but falling flat into his face on the carpet. Roadhog simply stood without problem. 

"Warning!" The voice at the intercom blared loud in their ears as Hana picked up her phone, already making a run for it to her quarters, barefoot running through the hallways that echoed the siren, red lights flashing as she made her way. Here it comes. 

"Talon is attacking the base!" Athena voice blared loud. "I repeat- Talon is attacking the base!" 

Most of the Overwatch Agents were busy in outside missions, Somehow Talon managed to defeat their first defenses if they managed to reach the Base. Hana tried to remember everybody that was at base- apart from her, Jamie and Roadhog, Lúcio was there too. Winston, Mcree? she remembered hiding his boots last night, so he had to be there. Maybe Zenyatta- the loud sirens didn't let her think at all, adrenaline rushing through her. 

"Agents Lúcio, Winston and Genji, protect the north wing." Athena commanded, Hana stepping on her tracks trying to pay attention to her orders. "Agents Mcree and Zenyatta, protect the South wing." Hana bit her lip in anticipation. "Agents D.va, Junkrat and Roadhog, protect the West Wing." 

Hana resumed her frantic sprinting as several thoughts flooded her mind. She was actually at the West Wing, which is probably the reason Athena had told commanded the three of them to protect it. She guessed it was the same for the others.   
She practically kicked open her Combat Quarters- her uniforms, tools and practically everything she needed for combat was in there. There was one in each wing in the Base in cases of emergencies like this. In her case, she needed to get her uniform ready- lucky her she had mastered the art of fitting-in-a-unitard-quickly by now. 

Hana got ready, checking the clock on the wall. Five minutes have passed- too many, in her opinion. She grabbed at her gun holstering into her left hip. She almost ran out of the room when she realized she was leaving her cellphone behind as Hana stared at it from the door.   
Hana didn't need it- her suit was connected to it so if someone called her she could use the technology with her to answer. Same with her Meka, but physically holding her phone made her feel... Better?   
She bit her lip, alarms blaring outside. 

D.va sighed as she picked the cellphone, slipping it into the holster of her gun as she ran into the hallway. 

\--- 

The smell of gunpowder lingered in the air, guns hitting the walls and ricocheting off them. Smoke made the air heavy and difficult to breathe in. D.va scratched at her nose as the smoke unaffected her thanks to the filters on the cockpit, the monitor's sensors allowed her to be able to see through the smoke as well.   
Athena had been right- Talon had managed to infiltrate Watchpoint Gibraltar, though they havent been able to reach the base itself. Yet. D.va grimaced as she commanded her Meka to advance, its heavy footsteps raising small dirt clouds while she shot at the Talon agents. She lost count of how many she was facing, adrenaline making it hard for her to keep up with the number of soldiers in front of her. 

"Come on..." She whispered to herself having a hard time believing that they had come to storm Gibraltar with nothing but normal Talon agents. She alternated shooting and setting her defense matrix, fingers twitching every time the shield raised. 

Soon enough grenades were launched from beside her, garish yellow color blurring in the air as they crashed against the ground, bouncing a couple of times before they exploded at the agents feet, obnoxious laughter echoing in the air the moment they exploded.   
She saw from the corner of her eye a gigantic hook launched into the enemy lines, snagging an unfortunate agent and dragging him as he screamed bloody murder, only to be thrown back again into the enemy lines, this time limp (dead, most likely.) D.va smiled sharply, feeling more secure with the Junkers helping her. 

"Agent D.va, we cannot let them reach base." Athena's voice echoed in cockpit. 

"Sure," D.va replied taking few steps further, raising her defense matrix just before enemy grenades exploded in her face. "Any idea of how many of these guys are there? I only see people on foot... I'm not complaining, but, isn't that odd?" 

"I currently do not have information regarding their numbers. However, they have special technology and troops that were able to break through our initial shields. Stay alert." 

"Yeah okay, I'll let you know if something weird happens." D.va finished the conversation as she continued to shoot. As strong as her Meka was and as fast as she could shoot there were still a lot of soldiers. 

"Damn!" She muttered as the soldiers began to gang up near her, advancing at a terrifying pace that D.va couldn't keep up with. Her fingers twitched, ribs hurting while her vision began to blur. 

Here it comes, Here it com-   
She felt something climb into her Meka, the climber throwing a concussion mine right in the middle of the troops. The mine activated upon contact with the ground sending several Talon agents above the air while screaming terrified, slamming into the ground unconscious and out of commission.   
An orange metallic hand waved at her, Junkrat still on top of the Meka as he giggled. 

"Yer welcome mate!" 

She laughed loudly, anxiety leaving her as she did so. 

"What! I could have handled that myself!" Liar. "We need to push them back! Come on!" 

"But there ain't many anymore!" Junkrat said as he pointed ahead. D.va scanned the area with her Meka and sure enough- apart from the bodies in the ground there weren't more Talon agents. 

"Athena," D.va called out, turning around in place trying to find any trace of more troops. Roadhog stood near them, scrap gun smoking as he was as alert as D.va. "Are there more agents? We can't see anyone else- is that really it?" 

She waited for several seconds, getting very nervous at how long it was taking Athena to answer. "Athena?"   
Nothing. 

"Athena!" 

Again, nothing. Something was wrong- _really_ wrong. 

"I can't communicate with Athena!" She yelled out, voice far more serious than she was comfortable with. "We need to hold our ground, okay? I don't think we are done here yet." 

"Oi ya mate," Junkrat said still perched on top of the Meka. "Wot is that thing up there?" 

"What?" D.va squinted her eyes but she couldn't see anything in front of her as Junkrat scrambled down the Meka, pointing at a random spot ahead of them wildly. 

"Somethin's comin'! Can't ye hear it?" 

"I... don't?" D.va was now legitimately curious, taking few steps careful to not bump with Junkrat as she attempted to make sense to what he was saying. "I can't hear a thing?" 

"Hoggie, ya hear it roight?" Roadhog made his way towards them, hook tightly wrapped in his left hand and scrap gun in his other. He seemed very tense, as well. "There's somethin... somethin's comin'!" 

"What? What is coming?" 

"Something Big." Roadhog grunted as he got into a defensive position. 

D.va's felt that horrible feeling creep up her stomach once again, heartbeat accelerating. What was coming? _What_? 

"Keep alert," she said as she heard a very soft whistling in the air, increasing with every passing second. 

"Crap-" she set up her matrix defense but it was too late, missile crashing on the ground few feet from them. 

"Ah-" Junkrat called out, Roadhog inmediately enveloping him with his own mass and turning his back to the missile as he ran behind D.va, her defense matrix loaded when the missile exploded. 

She felt the bones of her body shake, blast pushing her violently as her hands were still wrapped on the handles as the shield was still up. Hana teeth clenched as she held on the shield even though the screen flashed nonstop with warnings and alarms blared in her ears. Her Meka was pushed against the wall, the surface crunching and twisting in heat. Someone was screaming at her, but she couldn't make sense out of it as she continued to hold on as much as she could, the fingertips of her gloves burnt down while her pink nail polish began to melt. Her body was locked into that position, Meka shaking barely able to keep up with its pilot will power, shield glitching until it ultimately gave up, shattering as the explosion finished knocking her back. 

She retreated her hands, shielding her face as she was slammed against the wall once again finally shattering it, metal crunching horribly as the cockpit began to shatter as well. She gasped, slamming a button on the panel harshly with her hand. A hatch opened and launched her away from her own Meka. She could feel the heat of the missile, knocking her back accompanied by the shockwave of her own ride, air knocked out of her lungs as she crashed against the ground and grind against it, burnt fingertips shaking as her hair spilled into the concrete. 

 

She was in South Korea. 

Her Meka had been lodged against the wall, alarms blaring through her headphones. Hana had ben gripping the handles of her Meka so hard her fingers were numb.   
She managed to unwrap them from the handles, her fingers twitching in pain as she did so. The other Mekas and their pilots were fighting the Omnic monstrosity. She felt so tired.   
She looked beside her, crunched blue metal at the feet of her Meka. Royal blue, with orange paint smeared over it as well. Twisted metal stick off the ground with blood smeared on it, penguin stickers ruined and already peeling off the metal. 

Hana had met Pro_Pingu parents about two years ago. They didn't really talk, apart from congratulating Hana in beating their son. He seemed a bit embarrassed by them, blushing as the mother thanked Hana and she commented on how pretty she was, saying how much her son had talked about her. Hana giggled in amusement, and thanked them for their compliments.   
He was now a bloody smear on the ground. 

Hana, no, _D.va_ clenched her teeth, grasping at the handles as she freed herself from the wall, vision blurry and red, heart beating in her ears as she shot the giant Omnic, lips bloody, ribs hurting and eyes stinging, searing metal exploding around her as she pushed it towards the ocean again, once again, oil sprouting from the Mekas around her that had been damaged too much. Her face twisted in rage as she clenched the handles until her palms bled, bullets crashing against the beast chassis. 

She was at war. 

 

D.va's head buzzed with a loud beep drowning her ears. She took a deep breath and her chest hurt sharply. She brought a hand to her chest in pain, hissing at how her fingers burnt. D.va brought her right wrist to her face as she still laid down, still difficult for her to process what had just happened as her eyes fixated o the blinking bracelet shaped device on her wrist. 

"M.E.K.A. RECALL: 0%" 

D.va grunted, letting her wrist fall against the ground. The Mekas were very advanced, one of their main features being that they had a extremely powerful self-destruct mode. If it came to that, the Meka could be Activated as soon as it exploded, rearranging itself. It had a very intense technical explanation, but D.va couldn't remember what it was. She knew however, that if the Meka was destroyed by an enemy it had the same feature except that it took far longer for her Meka to be ready.   
She didn't realize the moment she passed out, only becoming aware of it when she woke up with a gasp. D.va had no idea for how long she had been out, she hoped it hadn't been for too long. She sat up as her body complained, muffled voices heard in the distance. She squinted her eyes as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. 

The explosion had thrown her through the wall, a huge gaping hole leading to the outside with rubble and smoke pouring out of it. Twisted pink metal was scattered across the room, D.va scrunched her nose in annoyance, holding her head in discomfort, muffled voices still surrounding her.   
Her hearing slowly returned with every passing second, finally making sense of what the voices were saying. They weren't calling out to her but even so D.va turned around to the source. 

"Come on, Hoggie! Ye can do it! Come on, it'll be okay ya big lug! Don't worry!" 

D.va instantly stood up, attempting to run into a sprint only to stumble at first, her legs too numb and barely responding to her but she willed them to work, running to Junkrat and Roadhog's side.   
Junkrat was bleeding an bruised with blood pouring out of his temple, but he didn't seem to care for that even if his torso had small cuts and was damaged as well. He was trying to keep Roadhog balanced, Roadhog's left arm wrapped around his neck as Roadhog breathed heavily. 

Roadhog was in far worse condition than Junkrat. His skin was red, peeling from the heat and fire of the explosion. There was a _lot_ of blood, pouring from the metal and glass sticking to his torso and back, bubbling under his mask as it freely spilled from it. He was huge, and it seemed like he barely could stand by himself.   
D.va's covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what had happened. She recalled Roadhog shielding Junkrat and positioning them right behind D.va. They had been behind her the entire time, she never realized it, and her Meka had _exploded_ and- 

"Come on bud, you can do it!" 

Junkrat pleas snapped D.va out of her stupor, her body moving on her own as she attempted to help Roadhog to stand. She placed his enormous arm around her shoulders and neck attempting to act as a crutch. Junkrat already had problems doing so, and he was literally twice D.va's size. She still attempted, Roadhog's huge weight already starting to crush her. 

"Come on, lets prop him against a wall." She commanded, as they did very small steps towards the other side of the room. They had taken few steps and she was already out of breath, but she still held Roadhog's arm in place as they walked. 

Sweat rolled down her face, gaze turning to see how Roadhog was faring. He was staring directly at her and D.va felt so small underneath him, chills crawling down her spine as she steered him towards the wall. 

"Ugh..." Roadhog huffed deeply, legs giving up on him as he fell forward as dead weight. D.va didn't have time to process what was happening before she was crushed underneath Roadhog's weight, air knocked out of her lungs as she was pinned against the floor. 

"Oof!" D.va grunted, huge arm crushing her neck and shoulders. She wiggled underneath the bloody flesh with no avail, that is until Junkrat grabbed her hand, pulling at her to free D.va from his mate's arm. 

"Ya okay?" Junkrat asked, but didn't really pay attention to her as he continued to jump around Roadhog, tugging and poking at him in an attempt to get him to awake. Roadhog's back was a mess, bloodier and more damaged than his front; D.va cringed at the sight. 

"Come on Hog! Ya gotta wake up-" His hands were trying to shake him up, to wake him but Roadhog was down for good- D.va just prayed he was actually _alive_. 

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-" Junkrat grabbed at the sides of his head as he stared at his massive partner crumpled on the floor. He bared his teeth, facial features twitching in desperation. Junkrat heaved, eyes darting from one spot to another as he was about to completely freak out. 

"Shit- no," She was about to touch Roadhog but it felt inherently wrong to do so. She retreated her hand, biting her lip as she assessed the situation. "He's okay, okay?" D.va directed at Junkrat. "He's okay! He's been through worse, right?" 

"Y-yeah" Junkrat said low, hands running through his patchy dirty hair. "Been through worse! Definetely worse. You think he's okay?" 

"Y-yeah!" Liar. "He's- he's okay! Look- he's breathing!" She wasn't lying then, the weigh on her shoulders decreasing as she saw his back rise up and down slowly- at least he was breathing. Blood was still pouring down his pig mask- that couldn't possibly be good for him. 

"We need to help him breathe!" D.va said as she kneeled in front of Roadhog, fingers about to begin unstrapping the straps of his mask. "We need to-" 

"FUCK OFF!" Junkrat screamed as he yanked D.va's arm away, pulling her up to his level in a violent movement. He shoved her away from Roadhog, spreading his arms to shield Roadhog from D.va. She was shocked, her eyes wide as she stared at Junkrat- she had never seen him like this, his amber eyes fixated on her savagely, ready to pounce like a rabid animal. D.va didn't want to say that it scared her, but it did.   
Realization slowly dawned on Junkrat's face, his features shifting and anger replaced with shame and horror, eyes wide as he realized what he had done. Junkrat brought his pal to his forehead, turning his gaze away from D.va as his entire body shook. 

"I'm- I'm real sorry mate," his voice was so low, it sounded sick to D.va. "I just- he can't- he doesn't want anyone to see! I know-" He now tugged at his hair so harshly D.va thought he would rip it all off. "It's his face! Ye can't take off his face, mate! Ya can't!" 

"It's okay, it's okay-" D.va assured, slowly approaching Junkrat as gently as possible. "It's okay, It was my mistake. I didn't know." 

"Ya can't take his face! It's his! No one but me can see it!" 

D.va felt a pang on her chest, hands in the air in a non threatening way. 

"It's okay Jamie, I won't take off his face." 

"Okay," he said, hugging his own torso as he attempted to calm down. "Okay." 

"He really needs medical attention- doesn't he have, like, those little yellow can things to heal? Can't he use that?" 

"They're for pain!" Junkrat screamed out not exactly at D.va, hands running through his hair. "They won't heal 'im, it ain't gonna work!" 

"Damn!" D.va screamed, fingers beginning to twitch in pain. She didn't know what to do, the percentage of her Meka being barely 20% done. Her insides twisted, heart beating fast as she couldn't figure out how to help Roadhog at all. 

"Fucking drongos!" Junkrat screamed, suddenly hobbling towards the huge gaping hole in the wall. "Fucking dipsticks! Pieces of shit! They're comin'!" 

D.va scolded herself for having forgotten already about the Talon agents. She hated it, but D.va guessed preventing Talon agents from reaching them also counted as helping Roadhog? 

"We can't let them reach us!" She yelled, gun pink gun already on her hands as she made her way towards the exit. Junkrat was outside, loading his grenade launcher with a loud click sound. D.va loaded her gun as she looked at her wrist once again. 30%. 

"Yer robot?" Junkrat asked fingers caressing the surface of the Riptire tied at his back. 

"Not ready." D.va muttered, bracing herself. 

"I'll cover ya." D.va could sense Junkrat was nervous, his voice way too quiet. It made D.va feel repulsive. "Can yer robot help Hog?" 

She blinked. 

"I think I can carry him with it. Mercy is out in a mission, but I'm sure the other doctors will help him." 

"Okay." Again, too quiet. 

D.va gripped her gun, waiting for the Talon agents to come near. 

"Aight, Here it comes!" 

D.va froze, eyes turning to Junkrat as he already was starting to shoot his grenades to the Talon agents. She blinked. Her fingers twitched, about to reach into the cellphone on her holster-   
D.va gulped, turning around to see Roadhog still bleeding out on the floor.   
She took a sharp breath, lunging forward with her gun.   
Here it comes. 

She surged forward shooting her targets, quick and deadly as she landed every single shot, bodies crumpling into the ground unconscious (dead) as she went to her next target. Junkrat fired his grenades bouncing around and landing on the feet of the enemy, explosions flinging the unconscious (dead) bodies in the air. The blood seeping from their enemies made her stomach twist until she remembered it was a game. That's what it was- a game, and she was going to win it.   
One of the bullets pierced one of them on the forehead, blood pouring instantly out of the wound as the body fell limp and useless. 

It was a game, and she was going to _win_. 

Junkrat reloaded his grenades and she head him grunt in annoyance whenever one went off. D.va knew that one of the conditions for the Junkers to remain at Overwatch was to not be as brutally violent as they were back in the Outback, which meant forcing Junkrat to make his grenades weaker- they still did the damage and were able to kill, but D.va guessed it wasn't enough. In Roadhog's case... D.va didn't know, he still had his scrap gun and terrifyingly giant hook. Lúcio told her once that he saw Roadhog tear apart a man with nothing but his palms and D.va could see it, Roadhog looked like a guy that would tear apart someone just for funsies. 

"Oi- watch it!" Junkrat yelled as he pointed with his gun at the sky, about three grenades were launched into the air. D.va gasped and shot them right in the air, the explosions reaching the enemy and setting them on fire. 

"Ahahahahaha!" Junkrat hollered as he kept the soldiers at bay. "Not bad mate!" 

"Yeah!" 

A game. 

They both had managed to get rid of most of the soldiers almost unharmed, their shots quick and accurate. The ground was starting to get littered with blood, D.va bit her lip as she kept shooting. 

"Shit-" He yelled out, still blowing apart the soldiers as bullets continued to graze them dangerously. "I'm runnin' out of grenades!" 

D.va checked at her wrist. 50%. It still would take a while for her Meka to be functional again, but they could still hold on for a while. 

"We can hold them off! We can-" 

An armored SUV drove behind the enemy lines stopping in its tracks, machine guns propped on the rooftop with an agent aiming it, more guns popping out of the windows as they aimed to them. 

"Ah-" D.va gasped- they couldn't possibly take on that armored vehicle by themselves, they didn't have enough ammo and- 

"Fire in the hole!" Junkrat screeched as his Riptire surged forward, mowing its way into the enemy lines as it roared. It crashed against the armored SUV instantly exploding, charred metal was launched through the air along with the Talon soldiers in the near radius, torn bodies flew as the shockwave reached Junkrat and Hana. 

They were knocked back harshly falling into their backs, the burnt smell of metal lingering in the air. D.va hissed, her head throbbing in pain with a soft buzzing on her ears. 

"Hooley..." Junkrat whimpered, also rubbing his head from the explosion. 

D.va wanted to lay in the ground forever, her body tired and fingers numb. The sound of wheels ripping through the ground caught her attention instantly as she jumped to her feet. Junkrat did the same as the second and third armored vehicles pulled over near the wreckage of the first SUV. 

"Ah, shit-" 

They began to shoot at them, bullets starting to reach the ground at their fet as Junkrat grabbed her arm and violently pulled her with him, D.va far too in shock to register what was happening staring at the glimmer of the bullets being shot at them. Junkrat screamed at one point, she thinks she also screamed at one point but wasn't sure- the sound of the bullets were too loud.   
Junkrat dragged her inside, letting go of her and crumpling into the ground. There were three bullet wounds on his left thigh and he was already cursing, digging his fingers into the bullet wounds trying to dig the bullet out.   
She raised her right arm to reach to him but a sharp burning pain sparkled from her shoulder. She looked around, and saw a bullet wound on her right shoulder. On instinct she poked at it with his left hand instantly regretting it, excruciating pain shooting from it- she had no idea how Junkrat did it. 

D.va could still hear the gunshots outside, but her mind didn't make sense at all. 

"Shit shit shit-" Junkrat said as he pulled the last bullet off his thigh and throwing it on the ground. His thigh was bleeding a lot, pooling from under him as he sat on his own blood. "I don't got more grenades." 

D.va sighed feeling disturbingly calm at all of this. She turned her wrist around, looking at her bracelet. 

"M.E.K.A. RECALL: 100%" 

D.va laughed softly- perhaps they would survive this. 

 

"I got an idea." She whimpered as she forced herself to stand up, pain shooting through her shoulder and down her arm. It hurt too damn much but she couldn't just lay and die. With her left hand she pressed the device on her wrist, a neon pink light bursting from it.   
Her Meka began to reassemble itself in front of her eyes, pink electric sparks coming off it as the metal rearranged itself beautifully. It was bright and amazing, D.va loved looking at it even if she didn't fully understood the process of how it arranged itself.   
The machine stood proud in front of her, and D.va hissed as she forced her body to crawl into the cockpit. She let her limp right hand hang off it, leaving smeared blood and sooth on the inside of the cockpit. Messy. 

"Stay here!" She commanded as she surged forward, the armored vehicles shooting at her Meka the moment she exited the building. D.va didn't falter, advancing slowly towards the trucks as they continued to shoot at her, the metal getting bent from all the bullets that were hitting it. 

"Come on..." She whispered as the pain on her shoulder got worse and worse with the second but she needed to be closer, just a little closer, just a little more- 

"Close enough!" D.va yelled as she set up the boosters on the Meka, launching itself with great speed towards the armored vehicles. Next she slammed the self destruct button, the cockpit locking itself up and launching D.va off the air away from the Meka. She fell on her backside, her entire body screaming in pain (Specially her shoulder), adrenaline rushing through her veins as the pilot got up and ran as fast as she could away from the Meka. 

She heard the explosion behind her, strong enough to completely destroy the two armored vehicles and launching them several feet of the ground. D.va wasn't far enough for the explosion and she felt her back suddenly burning as she was launched brutally forward, landing into her chest with the air knocked out of her body.   
D.va didn't know if she passed out- it didn't matter, her only thought was to get back inside. After a lot of struggling she managed to stand up, most of her body was numb and she wasn't feeling pain, adrenaline still running high. D.va panted so much she felt her lungs burn up, limping her way to Roadhog and Junkrat. 

Jamie was gutting at Roadhog, his blood thick under the giant. He grabbed Roadhog's right arm and wrapped himself around it, whispering something to his boyfriend's ears but she couldn't listen. She began to approach them, one of her legs giving up and forcing her to kneel. She gasped propping herself up with her left arm as she stared on the ground, her own blood dripping to it. 

"It'll be okay hog! Ya gonna be fine!" Jamie whispered into Roadhog ears, metal hand still cradling Roadhog's arm while the other massaged circles on his back. "Hana say's ya'll be fine! So you'll be okay!" 

Somehow she ended up on the floor, cheek pressed against the cold ground as her vision began to fog. 

"It'll be okay, everythin's going to be okay, you just see." For one moment, Hana felt those words were for her. "We're gonna get ya out of 'ere, buddy. Ya just wait." 

She closed her eyes as she felt her body going cold and stiff, her sticky blood getting all over her suit. 

"It'll be okay!" 

\--- 

Hana _hated_ hospitals. 

Lying around, being babysat, having nurses check on you every 5 minutes, all that gross weird hospital food- it _sucked_.   
She had been in the hospital wing for about a week (or two? Hana had no idea at this point). Considering the circumstances Hana supposed she should be feeling lucky she didn't die at all. 

The mission was a success, they all had managed to push Talon away, some minor destruction aside. Everybody had come and visited her already on the hospital, Soldier 76 leaving her baby carrots and apple slices if she ever got hungry. She rolled her eyes, but appreciated the small gesture. Everybody else just gave her snacks, which Mercy scolded them for. Everyone had gone to visit her, every one but...   
Hana sighed. They were alive- Lúcio had told her that, Angela had told her that, the nurses had told her that- but it just still felt inherently wrong to not have seen them for such a long while. Her fingers twitched as the guilt crept into her stomach. 

"Mm..." 

Slowly, she stood up and exited her hospital room. Her torso was completely bandaged, her back still healing from the explosion while her right shoulder was bandaged as well. It hurt a little, but Angela had given her clearance to walk around by her own as long as she didn't overdo herself. She also had let her use her pajamas, which consisted in a loose t-shirt with a bunny on front, and pajama shorts. It made her feel better- hospital gowns made her way too depressed.   
Hana felt like a child walking on the hallways, they were dim lighted and lonely. She looked up to one of the clocks in the wall to realize it was about One A.M. on the morning. She didn't care- she couldn't sleep anyways.   
Hana stood for several seconds in front of the hospital door she was looking for, she thought of knocking at first but she rolled her eyes at the thought. How adult. 

"Hello?" She said as she peeked her head through the door, Roadhog tilted his head as he stared right at her. He had his mask on, but Hana knew he was definitely staring at her. 

"Can uh... I come in?" She smiled awaiting for an answer, and Roadhog shrugged. She took this as a yes, so she entered closing the door behind her softly. Roadhog was sitting on his bed (That had to be a sturdy bed), completely shirtless with almost his entire torso covered in bandages. Hana felt really guilty, but at least he was alive? 

Hana looked at the other side of the room and saw Jamie sleeping peacefully on his bed, head bandaged and bruised. She smiled, suddenly feeling bad that she came in at the middle of the night. She saw Roadhog staring at him as well from the corner of her eye. 

"Is he doing fine?" She asked, it was so weird to just not hear about Jamie for two weeks. It was awful. 

Roadhog grunted in affirmation, and she felt slightly better. She then turned to Roadhog, who kept staring at Jamie's sleeping figure. 

"You... are you okay though?" Hana asked, voice so soft she wondered if Roadhog had actually heard her. 

He turned his face to stare at her, and Hana felt so small. She felt like a child whenever the man stared at her for a long time, so tiny in comparison. 

"M'fine." He replied, voice soft and... different. 

"I'm sorry I crushed you with my Meka," she said, awkwardly shifting on her feet and staring at the ground like a scolded child. "And that it exploded on you later...." 

Roadhog shrugged, grunting softly. 

"S'Okay," he replied and Hana stared up at him, his mask not letting her figure him out like any other person. "S'not your fault." 

"Yeah..." She still felt awful though, the image of Roadhog bleeding out printed on her mind. He was okay now, so that was okay, she guessed. Whatever. 

"Sorry, it's late, i should... let you sleep. Good ni-" 

"You?" 

Hana got startled, as she stared at Roadhog his head tilted at her. 

"Sorry?" 

He pointed at her with his thick fingers. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh!" Hana had to admit that she was startled at this, she didn't expect Roadhog of all people to really care if she was okay or not. "Yeah, no, I'm okay! Totally okay!" She smiled as she tried to spread her arms, her right shoulder twinging in pain so she just spread her left arm. 

"You okay with killing?" He asked and damn did Hana hate that she couldn't see his real eyes, just that pig mask staring at her making her feel like a child. 

"It's a game!" She proudly stated, twitchy smile creeping on her face. "It's just a game, you just kill the bad guys and win! It's... like a game! I'm good at games. The champion!" 

Her smile faltered a little, fingers twitching. Maybe she wasn't good at this game. 

"Helps?" He asked her and Hana scratched the back of her head. 

"Yes." Liar. "I guess." _Liar_. 

The silence was thick and awkward, and Hana felt the anxiety crawl up her spine, her stomach knotting. 

"Cute," 

Hana stared up, unsure of what she heard as she squinted her eyes at Roadhog. He pointed at her fingernails, once again saying "Cute". 

She looked at her nails, pink glittery pastel naip polish with little stars on it as well. She stared at his fingers, his nail polish ruined and cracked. Hana knew that Roadhog liked to paint his nails, and also painted Jamie, she felt bad that his nails weren't in a good condition. She knew how he felt, as soon as her fingers healed she just painted them while still in bed, and it made her feel better. 

"Thanks, I-" Her eyes widened, smiling softly. "Wait here, I'll brb- I mean, be right back!" She said as she exited the room. 

She walked towards her room as fast as she could without hurting her back or shoulder, getting into her room and making a bee line towards the nightstand of her closet. Opening the drawer on her nightstand she took a pink make up bag from it, making her way to Roadhog's and Jamie room once again. 

"Back!" Hana greeted as she approached Roadhog, dragging a chair near her to scoot near his bed. She opened the bag on her lap, digging through it for some seconds before retrieving two bottles of nail polish. Both were pitch black, but one of them had glitter on it making it shine under the light. 

"Which one do you prefer, with or without glitter?" Hana said as she held the nail polish bottles in the air for Roadhog to see. 

He was quiet for a long time simply staring at her unmoving and for one second Hana felt she had crossed a massive line, feeling like a stupid kid that thought could approach the giant.   
She was about to apologize and bolt away from the room, but Roadhog raised his huge finger and pointed it to the bottle with glittery black nail polish.   
Hana felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, her smile widening as she put away the other one and unscrewed the lid of the nail polish, Roadhog placing his hand on the edge of the bed so Hana wouldn't have trouble painting it.   
She started to apply the first layer, smiling all the way with a new resolve. 

"Hey, have you ever played Go Go Bots?" Roadhog negated with his head, and Hana just smiled more. "So, it is a Shoot 'em up game, right? Which means you have to shoot everything you see and find special ammo," she explained as she carefully painted his huge nails. 

"So I was the champion of South Korea about two years ago! And it was easy, you know? Everyone was like..." 

Hana continued to talk, Roadhog groaning in affirmation every now and then, answering her questions with short questions, giving Hana a thumbs up whenever she told him about some cool tournament she won. Hana smiled, black glittery nail polish glistening under the light of the room. 

 

She was in Gibraltar. 

And things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! my tumblr is whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com if you wanna chat me up about pizza or something.


End file.
